Where the Wild Things Are
Ups and Downs Deep Crimson eyes leered down on to the streets below watching as various Pirates spew about in drunken celebration, brawls and gambling all without the worry of the breathing down their necks or the threat of Marine Soldiers attempting to capture them. Moving away from the streets the eyes glanced at the large makeshift dome in disinterest before returning to watching the crowd below. "Quite the rowdy bunch ain’t they?" A voice called out from behind causing the crimsoned eyed individual to turn to face the newcomer. "Then again can’t say I blame em" the person continued moving closer. "Considering where we are, right Static?" The person finished with amusement in their voice looking down towards Static who was seated on the ledge of a building. "Athun" Static acknowledged before continuing his examination of the crowd. "Haromo" he muttered before standing up "The Fantasy Island and home to the Black Sam Pirate Festival". Turning to Athun, Static nodded his head towards the makeshift arena to which Athun merely nodded. "Aye apparently this year they decided to include a tourney to spice up the festival" Athun stayed before sighing in mild annoyance "All that’s done is drag in the more rowdy pirates and increased the chance of the Marines finding this place." Nodding in agreement with his companion as his eyes fell upon one of the "Big Shot" pirates currently bragging about his bounty of 26,000,000,000 something that didn’t impress Static in the slightest. "Any idea of what our esteemed Festival King has planned this year" he questions Athun who simply shrugged in response. "Ya know how he is already, erthing is one big party to him some are beginning to a think he’s trying to become the next ." He stated in a tone of pure amusement while thinking of the so called Festival King. "But enough about em shouldn’t we get moving?, we got a lot to do" Shaking his head Static gave one final glance to the streets before placing his hand on Athun’s shoulder before they both vanished in the blink of an eye leaving behind nothing but a patch of swirling wind. ---- The marching of feet in perfect step and measure filled the streets as Commander Yama paraded down the center of the road. His fire-red hair was a beacon for his men to follow, and normally, he would be wearing his full military uniform, but today, where combat could be found around any corner, he instead was cloaked in camouflage fatigues and carried himself with urgency. He and his army had been hired to protect the festival from the overzealous reach of the corrupt World Government, a mission he had taken on with urgency, but so far, there was nothing going on worthy of his time. Holding up a hand, he stopped his men in their tracks. Immediately, they fell into formation, nervous looks being passed between them as Yama sighed woefully, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking angrily. "Damn it, I whored my army out so we could finally get our own ship and get off this stupid island..." His anger erupted, his fury overflowing and washing the area in his enraged bitching. "AND STILL NOTHING IS HAPPENING! NO MARINES! NO NAVY! NO WORLD GOVERNMENT DOGS!" One of his soldiers stepped forward, trying to soothe the Wotan's anger. "Commander Yama, security jobs like this often don't bring about the change you're looking for. Not every mission is going to bring about the changes that you are... wanting..." Yama's furious gaze turned and fell on the soldier. The massive half-giant stepped forward, looking down at the soldier. "We are not security! We are Mankind's Army and I am..." After thinking about it, he started to calm down a little. "Perhaps I'm just bored. I have nothing against pirates, but I was hoping for something more exciting to happen. Thank you, Private, for calming me down." He glanced around, his razor-sharp teeth gleaming a little in the light. "We should treat this place as a festival, and enjoy ourselves, while also providing the security they've asked for. And once the pirates are deep in their cups and women..." He smiled brightly. "Anyways, for now men, get to your stations and enjoy yourselves." The group of soldiers saluted smartly and headed off, leaving the Commander with a stark few soldiers. Yama adjusted his uniform a little before glancing around the street. "I think a drink sounds like a fine plan. I'll treat you all to a few before Operation Dynamic Entry starts." He entered a bar nearby, grinning like a piranha about to devour a wounded beast. ---- Finwind had pushed his way to the front of the line, which was relatively easy for a Fishman of his size. He crossed his arms before speaking "This is the sign-up for the tournament, yes?". The man at the table nodded "we've had quite a few of your size already sign-up, it's not very surprising." he said before handing up a sign-in sheet to Finwind "Rules are standard. No heavy armors. No firearms. Single elimination. Killing is encouraged if your opponent doesn't surrender. As always, the Festival King is not responsible for any loss of limb or life during the tournament. Finally, combat between competitors outside of tournament grounds is prohibited and will result in-" The mans words were cut just a bit short as Finwind dropped the clipboard back onto the desk, having signed his name after the first few sentences from the man. He moved from the desk and the man shouted to him as he left "you have a few hours before the first rounds, a no-show is a forfeit" He made his way outside, the festival sounds were overbearing and it was of little interest to Finwind. He moved to a nearby wall and pulled out his Xiphos, sitting on the ground and running a sharpening stone over the length of the blade. He held it up to the sun, checking the edge before an older man stepped in his vision "You're entering the tournament, young man?" he asked, Finwind smirked and lowered his Xiphos "What of it, old man?" he responded, glaring at the man, the older gentleman just giving a chuckle "I have awaited the day I could see Franz' apprentice in combat" quickly Finwind stood to his feet "Who are you, old man?!" the old man would chuckle once more "Franz is a cousin, I know his craftsmanship anywhere, and he has mentioned an apprentice in the past, a tall Fishman. I'll make sure to catch the tournament, I'll hope to see you put those weapons to good use." He said, as he began making his way away from Finwind. Finwind fell back onto his rear "Hell, I suppose being away for ten years is enough time for my name to make it around, somewhat..." He put his sword away, and threw his shield over his back before heading towards the nearest bar, He wanted to get inside before more people started to recognize him. He entered the nearest bar, following behind a few minutes after a large Wotan and his men had already entered. ---- 4 hours later Guh A finely dressed body hit the floor bleeding heavily from a large gash across his chest, while countless other bodies pilled up around the area. "This makes forty-one agents now" Static muttered as he brutally snapped the neck of the last remaining undercover Agent. "It seems that my inquiry was right". "Aye now the big question is how many more are masquerading around the island?" Athun questioned while cleaning the blood from his blade on the suits of one of the bodies. "From what we heard they been here for five days and has hardly made any movement which make me wonder what their goal is". Nodding in agreement Static began contemplating his next plan of action, knowing that with the way things are going currently his plan would be jeopardized and that’s something he couldn’t afford. Pausing in his thinking as a stray thought crossed his mind he turned to Athun with a questioned look. "Wasn’t some outside security force hired to keep order in that tournament?" "Aye some Woton army commander named Shirei-Kan Yama comin straight from Elbaf". Athun answered as he began to see where Static’s mind was going. "Ya thinkin he might know something about this or at least their affiliation?" He questioned. Nodding his head at his companions question Static glanced down at the bodies with narrowed eyes. "If anything he might at least know what their after". He answered before moving to grasp Athun’s shoulder. "Think you could track down his location?" He asked jokingly already knowing Athun’s response before they vanished in a flash. ---- A smashing crash rang out as Yama hurled a drunken pirate through the plate glass window of the bar. The Commander was deep in his drink, enjoying the festivities before being interrupted by a drunken pirate poking fun at his uniform. His fists were bloodied after breaking the pirate's nose, and the Wotan staggered out of the bar after his target. A flask was held in his hand as he staggered into the street. A drunken burp was heard as the Commander grabbed his 'opponent' by the hair and started dragging him towards an alley. His soldiers were trying to hold him back, begging him to stop. The Wotan ignored his soldier's words and the calls of the civilians. Once in the alley, Yama slammed the man into the brick wall by the head, gripping him tightly and watching for anything out of the ordinary. "World Government. This was supposed to be a happy day, one full of excitement, friendly competition, and pirate-themed adventures." He looked almost sad as he slammed the agent into the wall again. "Why. Do. You. Have. To. Ruin. Things." He continued to slam the agent into the wall before tossing the unconscious body to his soldiers. "Chain him and interrogate him. I want to know why someone like him is here. Agents don't work alone, so there's probably more to find. Await orders. If we need to, we'll purge the whole island, pirates and everything. I will not let any of these agents escape. But before that..." He grinned. "Another drink." He headed back towards the bar, not minding the glares of the civilians from his bloody assault. ---- As the ruckus began between the Government dog and the large Wotan, Finwind was enjoying a drink at the bar, a few soldiers still preoccupied the bar as their Commander was beating the man senseless outside "You think the Commander will kill him?" one of them asked, before Finwind spoke up from the bar "He should." he spoke highly, making sure all heard "You heard the bastard, attacking a man in uniform is a fools errand. Death would be all to fitting." he said, finishing his drink and standing up to the men, his staggering 10 feet of height looking down upon them. "You're Commander is a man of action, I'd like to share a drink with him." he added, slamming money down on the bar to pay for his drinks "Ask him to come by the tournament, My name is Finwind and my first match starts soon. I'd hate for him to miss it." he finished before leaving the bar and heading for the arena. Once at the arena, Finwind approached the desk "Finwind.." he said calmly. The woman at the desk nodded to him and began searching the list for his name "Oh! Yes Finwind, you've got a little time before your match" she said before pointing to her left "You'll be entering from Gate 13-B, the first round is to be a 20-man Brawl, last man standing advances to Singles matches." She said smiling to Finwind. "Yeah, if you've the time, come see me in action." Finwind was very inviting to his matches, almost as if eager to get his name out into the crowd. After all, you couldn't become the Greatest Blacksmith in the World if no one knows your name. ---- "So that’s the head of the security detail" Static muttered aloud having been present to see Yama‘s action against the drunken Pirate. "He’s strong but he’s a wild card". Static said as he analyzed Yama, finding the Woton a little to wild for his warrior spirit. "Ain’t that what makes em the perfect person to guard the festive?" Athun questioned as he also watched Yama demolishing the drunken pirate. "His care free and wild persona enables em to casually keep order to a bunch of pirates". "Maybe" was Static’s sole response before he walked into the bar after Yama followed by Athun. As he entered the bar the patrons glanced towards him before returning to their drink, with only a select few recognizing him and quickly making a large gap. "Hey isn’t that" one of the Pirates in the bar whispered to another upon seeing Static. "Yeah, he’s that rookie that recently made the headlines" another whispered back glancing at Static. "Oi what’s '''Demon-Eyes' doing here I thought he left for the New World". Another muttered finding Static’s presence at the festival disturbing having heard of his accomplishments. ''"Isn’t he the one who single handily stormed the Marine Island Marbus and destroyed it?" Another questioned and his companions all nodded. "Even with a average bounty of 139,000,000 he already proved himself to be really dangerous." Seeing this Athun let out an amused chuckle always finding Static’s most recent gain in infamy hilarious. Ignoring all the whispers and stares, Static made his way towards Yama before taking a seat beside him with Athun guarding his back. "Shirei-Kan Yama" Static said as he ordered himself a drink while passing one to Athun. "I’ve been looking for you". He finished as he glanced at Yama. Yama had returned grumpily to the bar, intending to speak to his crew about the agents found on the island. However, he was swiftly distracted by drink, and fell into his cup with an almost despair-like bad mood. His grip cracked the glass he was holding, and he was starting to work himself up into a rage. His soldiers felt the strength he lent them start to siphon back into him, but upon being interrupted by Static, his attention was drawn away from the invaders and back to the present. Yama tilted his head to the side, listening quietly to Static before ordering a drink for himself and the pirate. "You've got a lot of stones on you to approach me so casually. The uninvited normally show a little class by offering up a name to the party he's joining." He poured himself a stiff drink before handing the bottle over to Static. "Still, it's a festival, so drink up with me." Downing his previous drink Static graciously took the offered bottle and pored himself a glass clearly ignoring Yama’s attempt to get his name. "I heard your the person in charge of the security detail for this years festival this year". He questioned Yama as he downed the drink in a single gulp before refilling his glass and handing the bottle back to the Wotan. "I’m sure a man of your status has noticed the filth that’s been crawling around the dark recently?" Without a satisfactory answer, one of Yama's soldiers gripped Static's shoulder. "Before we answer you, you'll give us your name or-" A swift blow to the face sent the soldier tumbling backward. Yama's fist was wiped off by another soldier as the Wotan finished his drink. "Yes, I find it's hard to enjoy good food and the loving embrace of a woman if I know a rat has infested my barn. When there are enough to eat all the grain, that's when I start feeling that maybe we should just burn it all down and start over." He poured another drink, causing his soldiers to look fearfully amongst themselves and retreat to a safer distance. "As for security, yes, I'm the man in charge. Since I'm doing so poorly at this job, I'm thinking of treating it like a barn and burning the whole thing down. That way, I know we kill ALL the rats." Glancing at Athun who had a strong grip on his broadsword, Static ever so slightly shook his head before returning his gaze back to Yama. "While I have my own theory do you know exactly who these rats are?" Static questioned with a look of interest. Yama glanced at the sword, reaching for something in his boot. "I'm not sure. I have my men interrogating one of them right now, so I'll have my information shortly. I'd be mighty interested in what a smart guy like you thinks these rats are from. I'm thinkin' Mafia guys." He looked to see a reaction from Static, seeing if he'd bite on the fake bait. Frowning unseeingly at what Yama was attempting to Static glanced around the bar while mentally giving the Wotan props for his sneaky way of gathering information without sharing any. "We think that they might be some rival faction hoping to take down the Festival King, seeing as he makes a fortune and deep and powerful connections from these events". Static replied making sure to keep all features neutral while completely hiding the fact that he was lying. Athun merely nodded in agreement while taking a drink from the Mug Static passed to him previously. Opening his mouth to add a few detail he was unfortunately stopped as the door to the bar was kicked open by a large and over weight man who swaggered into the bar looking smug, following closely behind him was a gather of men who appears to be his subordinates. Spotting a table currently occupied by a group of pirates the Large man made his way towards them before casually grabbing one and forcibly throwing him from the table. "Dis table belon to me an mi boys now" the chubby man slurred while smirking showing his yellow rotted teeth as his men quickly got rid of the other men and took their seats. Watching as the Chubby captain and his crew began making a racket and acting a fool in their clear drunken state Static shook his head before retuning his attention back towards Yama. "Do nothing Athun" he ordered without looking at his companion already knowing his intentions. Grumbling Athun remained in his spot but gripped his sword tighter. Yama watched the fat man enter, but he was focused on listening to Static. He kept his eyes on the fat man as he drew a combat knife from his boot, setting it comfortably in front of him. "Money and power are always the bait for rats like them. If you think that's what it is, a smart guy like you wouldn't have no problem finding these rivals. Maybe I should let the Festival King know what you think it is. Don't worry your pretty head though, I'll let him know it was your idea so you can get rewarded." Leaning back, he closed his eyes for just a moment, listening in on the information his men were extracting from one of the agents he had beaten near to death. Through his Army Army Fruit, the information was delivered swiftly. Leaning forward, he took a drink from his tankard. "Enough bullshit. Why are you looking for information on the agents infiltrating the festivities? You working for the Festival Chair?" His eyes narrowed. "Or are you one of them? Because if you are, we're both gonna have a real bad day." Narrowing his eyes at Yama for the threat he threw but as quickly dismissed it despite his blood boiling and screaming for him to put the Woton in his place. "My intentions are none of your concern Woton just as yours aren’t mine" Static replied before pausing as Athun leaned down an whispered something on his ear. "However I’m positive at this point you have already gathered the information I need with that Army Army Fruit of yours" Static stayed revealing that he had the upper hand as knew exactly how Yama gathered his information while Fully knowing that other than his Name and Epithet no one besides Athun knew of his overall abilities. "So why don’t we cut to the chase and just make things simple." He said after a moment as his eyes began to shine with pure bloodlust and pure dominance. "Cooperate or Submit". He stated as a heavy pressure erupted from him bribing everyone outside of the small circle to their knees. Tossing the knife into the air, the Commander caught the blade by the handle and held it upside down, eyes on Static. His soldiers, already wobbling due to the bloodlust in the air, stood straight as Yama did. The Wotan shook his head, knife in hand. "Option C, I cut your head off for disturbing the peace and collect your bounty as a fun bonus." He kicked a chair into the air before grabbing it with his free hand and swinging it towards Static. With a single gesture, his soldiers drew their weapons and advanced on Athun, not to attack him, but to make sure only Static and Yama would become involved in the fight. sighing at Static’s show of impatience and bloodlust, Athun simply and casually raised his arms in the air in mock surrender as the soldiers surrounded him. "Ya lads ain’t gotta do all this, I ain’t gonna do nuthin." He said in a completely relaxed tone of voice despite the situation. Glancing towards Static as he already knew what his companion was thinking Athun sighed again. Looking unblinkingly at Yama as the chair came hurdling towards him, Static showcase very little of any worry. As the chair reached within a centimeter of his face it vanished in a slight ripple of the air leaving the hands of Yama empty while continuing the momentum. Without skipping a beat Static to vanishes in the blink of an eye appearing behind Yama as the previously vanished chair reappeared to the left of the Wotan with the momentum as if he was still swinging it, but this time aimed towards his own side. Yama flexed a little, taking the chair to the side and grinning as it shattered on his body. Turning to face Static, the knife he carried was flung at Static's eye as he charged forward. His excitement for a real fight infected his soldiers as well, and in an instant, they were fighting it out with anyone nearby, causing a massive fist fight to break out in the bar. If Yama struck Static, he would throw him through the doors, and if he missed, he would turn and raise his guard, ready for Static's next attack. There was no hatred or anger in his fighting, just excitement to see what would happen next. Twist and Turns Colosseum Stadium A smartly dressed man stood in front of the Area door looking over all the competitors that enlisted for the event. "Greeting to you all, My name is Weiss and I’ll be the organizer for today’s event". Giving the group a slight bow Weiss pulled out a list before going over the rules. "As some of you are aware this will be the first ever Colosseum event of the Black Sam Festival, and to commemorate it we will not be doing the single bracket fights but instead we will be adopting the style used by the colosseum." Weiss instructed making sure everyone understood exactly what they were getting into. Seeing as everyone was still present Weiss continued with his instructions. "Now as you were previously instructed killing is prohibited if your opponent has surrendered" Weiss stated with a serious look. "Those who brake this rule will be eliminated from the match and will be dealt with." Nodding as more than a few squirmed uncomfortably at his threat Weiss idly notes the individuals who didn’t and made a mental note of each. "Now with that said you all have your numbers and assigned groups, Please make your way to your designated groups". Finwind awaited for the crowd to disperse before approaching Weiss "What kind of publicity does a tournament like this hold?" he asked before crossing his arms "I'm certain most of the participants here are wanted men, myself included, so it's not crazy to think word will spread of the winner, correct?" "Oh hell yeah, it will!" a voice boomed from behind Finwind, some fat human stuffing his face full of pie "I'm Big Bad and I'm taking the win over all of you id-" he was cut short as Finwind's sword quickly met his neck "Shut it, human. I'd strike you down here merely for speaking in my general direction if it didn't jeopardize my position in the tournament." He said before pulling his sword away. Finwind scoffed and moved towards his designated group, hoping to cut through these people before more ignorant humans showed face. Paying no mind to the interaction between Finwind and the other contender, Weiss continued towards his destination before pausing at the door and turning towards the Fishman. "To answer your question, the event is being broadcast through the Underworld in specific regions of the word, meaning everyone from the Four Blues to the New World will be watching". Pausing he glanced around the room towards all the contenders. "Meaning a lot of influential people will be watching you, so do try to impress". As the first wave of entries had entered the arena, Finwind watched from the entryway, there was hardly any talent in the ring, even if there was, he wouldn't admit to it. He was here for once thing, to spread his name, and find a crew worth his talent, Finwind was scheduled for the second round, so scoping out the fighters was just his way of mentally preparing. He turned from the entryway and made some room before beginning to stretch in the lobby "if the whole underworld is watching, I'm going to give them a show to remember!" he proclaimed before he began strapping his shield to his left arm, and taking his sword in his right "Anyone who gets in my way next round is going down." In the waiting area where the rest of the fighters waited, sat a long black-haired girl leaning up against the wall with her arms cross over her chest. She was dressed in a white strap and shoulderless top. Her arms were covered by long gloves that come all the way up her bicep and even covered a large portion of her fingers aside from the very tips and the nails. For her legs, she had them occupied by a pair of tight-fitting blue jeans and a pair of black shoes that hugged her ankles with red-bottoms at the end. This young lady was Davis Kyrie, a girl who had ventured all the way to this festival with the sole purpose of having a good time. However, after getting into a dispute with a guy she turned down, she ended up joining the tournament in hopes to prove to him that women are more than capable without a man. "Hmph," she scoffed, swinging her hair around to her back revealing her golden hoop earrings and ruby red eyes. "Hooow did I let my big mouth talk me into this." She dragged, releasing a loud sigh as though she had found a bit of disappointment in herself. "Well, regardless, I can feel something off about this entire event. Guess I'd better get hands-on with it." While Static and Yama began their skirmish, the newly dubbed "Tournament of Power" was well underway, having managed to go through three rounds in quick succession with the majority of the weaker competition being eliminated and forced out. Currently all eyes were upon the last three competitors of the fourth round, which was dubbed the most exciting round so far. Standing in the rings center holding another competitor by the throat was a very large and muscular man. "Bwahahahah You see this, the mighty Kules Hera is the greatest man to ever live". He bolstered as he threw his victim outside of the ring drawing a roar of approval from the crowed seeing as this was his seven elimination of the round. "No one is greater that I!!" Hera shouted as he flexed his muscles before turning and smashing an on coming opponent into the ground with a heavy swing of his arm. Finwind dashed forward and shoved his finger into a man in the arena "Shigan", the rush of the impact knocked him back, and out of the arena. Finwind looked to the large man in the ring, and pointed to him with a finger dripping blood "Forfeit now, Oaf, lest you die by my hand" he threatened, giving a smirk.